Crafty
Crafty ' is a fan character of HTF. Character bio Crafty is an indigo lynx. She has star-shaped tufts of hair on the tips of her ears and a fringe of hair covering one eye. Starting in season 77, she wears a bright pink dress and black earrings with one of her ears pointed down. As her name suggests, she is very cunning and sneaky and is known for seducing other characters into falling in love with her, usually so she could get a hold of their possessions. She is also agile and quick, making her a great thief. Crafty is quite vain about her looks and thinks she is the prettiest girl in HTF land, and her arrogance has gotten the best of her at times (an example is in ''I Spa It First). She is known to paint portraits of herself (first seen in An Art Craft-y to See). Though she wishes she had a bigger tail. She has made a few thoughts of getting tail enlargement surgery (which happened in Tale of Tails). She frequently makes fun of Disco Bear every time he tries to flirt with her. She once pretended to date him, but only so she could steal his dance moves for an upcoming disco contest. In Trouble Double Crosser, she seduces Cuddles, getting him stuck between her and Giggles. She has somewhat of a friend-rival relationship with Lifty and Shifty. Episodes Starring roles *Trouble Double Crosser *Crafty's Fashion Smoochie *An Art Craft-y to See *I Spa it First *For the Love of Money *Doubloon Date *Broken Art-ed *Beauty Work *One For Sorrow, Two For Love *Phresh Out the Runway *What a Pretty Pity *Pimple Minded *Walking the Blood Red Carpet *A Crafty Escape *The Weakest Lynx *Paws For the Camera *Fair Feather *No Soda Day *Three Tails to Tell *Jinxed Relationship *A Paws-Less Princess *We've Melt With This *Bell Kringle *Spruce It Up *Right to Be Strong *Dating Silence *Sled Only Memory *Sisters in Surpise *Look and Steal Featuring roles *Torn and Rip's Revenge *Trix are for Kids *You Can't Beach Me *Sleepy-Time's Over *Soccer it to Them *Sloppy Seconds *Triple Dog Dare Ya *Swing my Hair *Mag-Ointy *Big Buck Bonehead *Eligible Victims *Fashion Forward *The Last Invention of Tarsy *Race Yourself *Big Bugs *Paw And Order *Dead Or Tails *Picking at a Squab *Face Closed *Foot For Thought *Blood Sugar High *Crime Does Pay *Not Enough Seats *Werefox to Intervention *Friends in High Palaces Appearances *Jewels for Fools *Buried Pleasure *Final Scare *Satellite and Dark *Tale of Tails *Smile for the Pickle *First and Fort-Most *Moose of Oz *Safety Last *Fashion Show Biz *What Will it Cost-ume *Illegal Eagle *Boogy Wonderland (imagination only) *Two Tails of Romance *Little Baby Shrimp *By a Neck *Who Gives a Buck? *Imperfect Views *Snow Where You're Going *Snapped My Fingers *Hat's All, Folks! *Big Girls Do Cry Kill count *Disco Bear: 2 ("Beauty Work", "What a Pretty Pity") *Fiora: 1 ("Soccer it to Them" along with Sporty) *Scotty: 1 ("First and Fort-Most") *Trippy: 1 ("The Last Invention of Tarsy") *Superspeed: 1 ("The Last Invention of Tarsy" along with Trippy) *Monae: 1 ("Walking the Blood Red Carpet") *Cuddles: 1 ("Three Tails to Tell") Fates Deaths #Torn and Rip's Revenge: Killed by Rip. #Crafty's Fashion Smoochie - Comb: Rips off her scalp. #Crafty's Fashion Smoochie - Wardrobe: Dies from blood loss after being impaled by shattered glass jewels. #Crafty's Fashion Smoochie - Scarf: Mauled by a swan. #Buried Pleasure: Either killed by shooting water impact or drowned. #I Spa it First: Body hardens from mud and crumbles to pieces. #Trix are for Kids: Dies of blood loss. #You Can't Beach Me: Drowned by wave. #For the Love of Money: Crushed by Lifty. #Doubloon Date: Bumps into Mag. #Broken Art-ed: Suffocates from Petunia's spray. #Sleepy-Time's Over: Splattered into wall. #Soccer it to Them: Thrown off ground and splatters. #Satellite and Dark: Either electrocuted or killed in explosion. #Sloppy Seconds: Sliced by the sythe. #One for Sorrow, Two for Love: Collides into Mag. #Moose of Oz: Crushed under house. #Beauty Work: Shot by flying button. #Triple Dog Dare Ya: Cut by needles. #Swing My Hair: Head cut by The Mole. #Big Buck Bonehead: Crushed by Buckley's antler. #Eligible Victims: Ran over by police car. #Phresh Out the Runway: Head stomped by her shoes. #What a Pretty Pity: Run over by wheelchair. #Fashion Forward: Killed in the explosion. #Pimple Minded: Bursts a pimple. #A Crafty Escape: Squeezed to death. #The Weakest Lynx: Either shot or crushed. #Race Yourself: Killed when her car explodes. #Paws For the Camera: Head explodes after her mouth is filled with balls. #Fair Feather: Torso compressed. #No Soda Day: Shot by coins. #Paw and Oder: Blasted to pieces by water. #Dead or Tails: Hit by spikes. #Jinxed Relationship: Hit in the face by brick. #Face Closed: Killed by Lustly. #Foot For Thought: Shrunken and squashed. #Blood Sugar High: Body split in half. #Crime Does Pay: Sliced to pieces by the cell door. #A Paws-Less Princess: Crushed by the studio's collapses. #Snapped My Fingers: Eaten alive by The Clams. #We've Melt With This: Scalded by Angie's sphere. #Not Enough Seats: Succumbs to her tasered brain. #Big Girls Do Cry: Impaled through the head. #Bell Kringle: Killed by a giant bell clapper. #Spruce It Up: Splattered on the ground. #Right to be Strong: eaten by Smith. #Dating Silence: Slammed by bus. #Sled Only Memory: Dies in explosion. #Look and Steal: Splattered on the ground. #Werefox to Intervention: Mauled to death by Riston. #Friends in High Palaces: Splattered on the ground after falling from a great height. Injuries #Trouble Double Crosser: Gets her lips frozen stuck to Cro-Marmot. #Trix are for Kids: Staples her arm off. '''(before death) #For the Love of Money: Ears cut off by coins. #Mag-Ointy: Gets an eye pulled out. #What a Pretty Pity: Loses eye, gets mauled by dogs, and tumbles down stairs. #Race Yourself: Catches fire. #Fair Feather: Pecked in the eye. #Three Tails to Tell: Pierced in the eye. #Hat's All, Folks!: Arms sliced off. Trivia *She has been commonly described as the female version of Disco Bear due to her habit of flirting with male characters. *She is one of the few characters to have claws. *Her tail has gotten rounder and slightly shorter in later seasons. *She also used to be lack clothes. This redesign was made into a contest which AuroraFlaky ultimately won. *She has a deeper voice than most other female characters, but it is still higher compared to deep-voiced males like Disco Bear and Lumpy. *She has a trademark purr, usually said when flirting or when she is happy. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Felines Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Introductions Category:Lynx Category:Greedy Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Thieves